Historia De Un Sueño
by Selene De Guillen
Summary: [SongficSlash] Alguien recuerda lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Despedidas entre las brumas del sueño.


_Antes de leer, recomiendo escuchar la canción, y si puede ser ver el video: No es el original de LODV, pero fué el que me dio la idea de esto. La persona que lo realizó, y no yo es la verdadera creadora de esto. _

_Gracias por leer._

La lluvia chocaba suavemente contra los cristales de la habitación, sumiéndola en una triste melodía. La penumbra solo dejaba entrever un cuerpo en una vieja cama, hecho un ovillo y tapado hasta la cabeza con la manta. No, no quería dormirse, sabía lo que iba a soñar... lentamente y sin poderlo evitar, sus parpados fueron bajando hasta sumirse un el sueño de la soledad.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora _

_y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

Entonces, sintió una presencia, una calida forma apoyada despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta. No, no podía ser... lo había visto caer tras el velo... cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que esa figura que turbaba sus sueños se desvaneciera.

_Mañana ni te acordarás,  
" tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz._

Abrió un ojo tímidamente, con miedo, para luego dar un respingo al ver que la figura ser acercaba a su cama y se sentaba en la orilla de esta. El cuerpo se fue volviendo cada vez más nítido, hasta adquirir una forma definida. Esa larga y sedosa melena azabache, esos ojos grises... chispeantes... no, era incapaz de olvidarlo...

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

Con delicadeza, el moreno se inclinó sobre la cama para darle un tierno beso en la frente, apartando el cabello rubio que caía sobre esta. Le miró una vez más, intentando recordar todas sus facciones, su sonrisa... sí, esa misma sonrisa que estaba poniendo ahora.

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así._

-Sirius...  
-Shhh... No digas nada... todos estos años guardé mucho, demasiado... es hora de que ahora seas feliz, mi tiempo ya pasó, lo sabes, y francamente, me siento orgulloso de haber contribuido a la causa... y me siento orgulloso de ti... –añadió con dulzura acariciando con un dedo su mejilla. Notó que temblaba, así que le tapó más aún con la manta.

_Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿ Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

-¿Qué... qué... vas a quedarte para siempre? –preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.  
-No mi amor... solo en las noches que pienses en mí, para despedirme eternamente... –respondió Sirius con un deje de amargura en la voz.

_Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir._

Más lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de esos ojos miel que tanto hechizaban al moreno. Sabía el dolor que le estaba provocando, pero aún así, la oportunidad de decirle un último adiós era demasiado tentativa como para desaprovecharla... sus manos se entrelazaron, una vez más... con fuerza... pero los dos notaron que las manos de Sirius iban perdiendo consistencia, hasta el punto de poder traspasarlas.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

Los dos giraron la cabeza en dirección a la ventaba. Un tenue rayo de sol comenzaba a entrar a la habitación... el amanecer había llegado...  
Cuando volvió la cabeza, Sirius había desaparecido.

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje.  
Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme.  
En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

Remus abrió los ojos, incorporándose de golpe, sudando. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando con la mirada a Sirius... sabía que solo había sido un sueño, que no era real, pero aún así... con un largo suspiro volvió a tumbarse, esperando, anhelando que se hiciera realidad...


End file.
